This project is designed to examine factors which limit submaximal as well as maximalexercise. This is important because day to day activities are submaximal in intensity. It is also important because factors which limit submaximal exercise may not necessarily be the same as those which limit maximal exercise. Patients require hospitalization inorder to ascertain that they are stable prior to the study. Also analyses are required for blood work, particularly blood lactate levels.